


Outside in the Cold

by dark_nexus17



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_nexus17/pseuds/dark_nexus17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of 'Five by five' Wesley stands alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside in the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic on my interpretation of what is going through Wesley’s head right at the end of ‘Five by five’.

There were two thoughts battling for space in his head.  
One, he must save Angel.  
Two, he must have revenge on the girl who had caused him such pain.  
He did not heed the scream and ache of muscle as he ran into the night, knife in hand.  
The cold water poured down on his head, unceasing, unyielding, as his heart stopped still and his breath caught in his throat. Faith and Angel, stood tangled in the rain, it seemed as though Angel was trying to restrain a girl with all the fire drained from her. Wesley’s fire died also, as the knife he had held so tightly clattered to the ground. He never heard it fall.  
As he watched the couple, heaped on the ground, a voice whispered that it should be him, holding Faith. Finally fulfilling his role as Watcher, and caring for his slayer. He’d been left outside in the cold once more.


End file.
